Kimi no Kioku, Itsumademo
by Yami no Majou077
Summary: She will always remember him even though he has gone. She will always loves him, forever.


Staring up to the sky, Hamuko kept this posture for almost half hour without moving. Sitting on the bench, though her eyes was looking up there, that empty gaze just proof that she wasn't. Her mind had drifted off somewhere else.

Like her soul was tore up, like her heart was hollowed up, Hamuko felt something was flowing out from that hole. That's something very important; she knew it, and losing it making her such sorrow and pain inside.

Why? She kept asking herself. Even she didn't know what she had lost and what's making her felt that way, that bitter taste just lingering in her mouth on her tongue, failed to wave it off yet kept reminding her the pain. She wasn't just losing 'something important', but at the same time, some bonds. Thinking about this, the bitter taste and feeling once again rose up, making tears filled her eyes.

"What happen to me…?" Finally lowered her head, she used her palm to wipe the tears off.

Quietly wiped off the pain lingering on her chest, she heard footsteps sounded in front of her. Out of curious, she lifted her head to the source of sound.

"You're…?" There's a yellow haired and blue eyes girl standing in front of her. She's wearing the same Gekkoukan High uniform like Hamuko. Hamuko remembered her name was… "Aigis-san…?"

"Hamuko-san…" The girl named Aigis took a step forward. "You don't go to school?"

"Sorry…I'm not in the mood to school…" Though they're living in the same dorm, Hamuko barely talked to her. She only knew her name, and the fact they're in the same class.

_Is that so? _Like a whispering from deep from her soul, Hamuko blinked a few second before she watched Aigis sat down beside her.

Aigis remained expressionless however; Hamuko still caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.

"Are you alright, Hamuko-san? You look pale."

Hamuko lowered her head tried to restrain the pain that stoke her once more, she felt indignant at Aigis for bringing up the matter, yet another inner voice told her that she looked terrible and enough to worried others.

"…I don't know. When I woke up in the morning, sorrow and pain filled my empty heart as if someone dug a hole in it. Something escaped out from my mind…my memories…I tried hard to recall it but I failed…" She inhaled before continuing, shifted her gaze back to the clear blue sky again. "…I want to know…what I had forgotten…it makes me almost stop from breathing…!" Everything just seemed normal, school and life and everything. But something **just** wrong.

"…" Aigis didn't answer. Hamuko turned away her head, afraid if she would meet the blonde's doubtful glare.

Wiping the remaining tears that lingered on her cheek, Hamuko forced out a smile.

"I'm sorry Aigis-san. Just forget what I have said." Avoiding Aigis' face, Hamuko stood up attempted to leave without a gut looking at the blonde.

"…I understand that." Timidly voice coming from the blonde, Hamuko stopped her pace from leaving. "Your pain…your sorrow and your sadness…I understand all of them. I sort of like you…it's hurt…here." Putting a hand on her chest, Aigis lowered to head.

"Aigis-san…"

"Hamuko-san, I'm glad to meet you, and becomes friend…thank you." Wind brushing thorough them. Under that expressionless face, Hamuko surprisingly found a smile—a beautiful smile that Hamuko would never forget.

Speechless, tears again filled her eyes as she watched Aigis walked away, blurred her sight at the same time.

Why she had to say that? Why said thank you to her? She didn't deserve that appreciation at all…so why!?

"What… exactly I forget…?"

* * *

Despite Aigis, Hamuko found another person in the dorm that enough to catch her attention. Arisato Minato, the blue haired cool boy.

She would secretly steal glance at him everywhere he was. Somehow looking at the boy made her even pain yet comfortable. Everytime her eyes would fill with tears when looking at him. He seemed pretty tired and always sleeping in the class. Even in the dorm, he barely stepped out from his room.

She wanted to know him more. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to see his smile. She wanted…wanted what? Why she wanted so much from him? To her, Minato was more than a stranger yet more than a friend. More than what she expected. Question coming around, _Why?_

He always seemed tired and sleepy. He seemed never awake from his sleep. Somehow seeing him in that, she felt scare. Scare if he would just disappeared, if he would never wake up. Shaking off the assumption, she inhaled shakily.

Leaving the lounge that filled with awkward with a bunch of friends and not-so-familiar senpai, she went back to her room. On the second floor, she saw the blue haired boy sleeping on the table. Her heart skipped a beat, feeling heavy. Clutching her fist tightly in front of her chest, she walked to Minato.

Shaking his body lightly, she softly called his name.

"Wake up Minato-kun. You will catch cold here." But the boy didn't respond her. Raising a bitter smile, she called her once more. "Minato-kun, wake up."

The boy was still sleeping, snoring lightly, like he would never wake up. Such peaceful sleeping face however, making her trembling. Fear built inside her. Once again she shook him; it appeared that her voice was shaking too.

"Wake up Minato-kun…wake up…please…!" Her voice had turned to crying tone. She clutched his shirt tightly on hand.

Groaning lightly, the boy finally opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, still appeared sleepy.

"What is it…Hamuko?" He asked, didn't aware of her fear.

Hamuko jerked back a few steps, wiping off her tears and forced out a smile, hoping the boy wouldn't notice her almost-crying expression.

"What…y-you scare me Minato-kun…I thought y-you will never wake up…" Trying to wave off the awkward, she's making a half joke. She thought he would chuckle at that, but he didn't.

Shifting his gaze aside, he looked sad. Sorrow filled his face as he lowered his head.

"…I'm sorry."

Pain hit her again as she watched him in that face. Why he had to show that? And why am I so afraid? He would always with them, right? He…would never leave them…right? Hamuko felt uncertain at last.

"…Are you alright Minato-kun? You seem so tired…" His tiresome seemed increased everyday, making his sleeping time became longer and longer. One day…one day, would he truly never wake up?

"…I'm fine. Don't worry." Standing up from the chair, he walked back to his room.

Looking at his fragile yet well built figure, Hamuko tackled his shirt. Out of surprise, Minato turned back with widened eyes.

Dropping her gaze to the floor, tears flew out from her eyes dropped down. None of them said a word as if this was the best between them. Without bothering with the tears, she tightened her grip on his shirt, like doing this he would always remained with her.

Hearing her sob, Minato suddenly embraced her, buried his face into her auburn hair. Deeply shock inside, heat rose up to her cheek. Not knowing where to put her hand, she finally hugged him back. It's so warm in his embrace. It's making her safe and familiar.

"…Please, don't go away…" She softly spoke, feeling his hug tightened.

"I'm sorry…" Like a whispering, it died in his throat.

* * *

Today was the graduation day. Hamuko jerked up from her bed. She quickly rushed to Minato's room after doing quick change into her uniform.

How could she forget such important thing? How could she!? The memories of fighting shadow, persona and Tartarus…and the last where Minato fighting Nyx alone! How could she forget such precious memories between them? The moments they spent together were something most important in her life, most precious thing in the world. She could still feel his embrace, his warmth, his kiss…his everything.

She choked, feeling weak. She wished she could always in his embrace. She wished to hug him one more time…

"I was afraid you might go somewhere far away, like you did at the last battle…" Hamuko heard the voice said. It should be Aigis, she guessed.

"…"

Listened that from outside, Hamuko slammed opened the door, shocking the two person inside. She burst out to tears as she refused to hold her emotion anymore.

"Why don't you say anything!? Why remain silence…?" She yelled, shaking her head. "Minato-kun…please don't go anywhere…" She collapsed finally.

Hesitating, Minato took a step forward, embraced her like he did last time.

"Hamuko, don't cry." He wiped her tears with his palm, held up her little face looking straight into her eyes. "I'll always be with you, as long as you remember me."

Buried her face into his chest, Hamuko caught something in his tone. He's truly hiding something.

"…Hamuko-san, the ceremony's already begun…" Aigis reminded them. Parting from each other's embrace, they stood up. "Such nice weather outside…do you remember? The promise we all made? Why don't we go there and wait for the others…?"

The two nodded to Aigis, hands held with each other firmly.

* * *

Stroking his blue hair seeing his sleeping face on her lap, Hamuko leaned forward dropped a kiss on his forehead. Aigis was besides watching them. Opening his eyes responding to her kiss, he smiled, leaning a hand at her cheek.

"Don't cry…"

"I'm not…" She shook, looking his face lovingly.

"…Hamuko, I want you to take this." Taking his MP3 Player and earphone down from his shoulder, he handed it to her.

"This is …?"

"I want you to have this…" Smiling, he didn't give her any chance to refuse.

Sobbing, she held tightly on her hand. "…Fine, I will take this."

"Heyyy!"

Aigis stood up as they heard the yelling that mostly belonged to Junpei. Her eyes filled with tears, yet she's smiling. "They're here…!"

Hamuko smiled too. She looked back to Minato again, found his eyes were closed, smiling. Stunning, she called him. No response came from him. Tears dropped down to his cheek, she covered her mouth and cried.

_I want you to have this…as the proof I have live in this world…_

* * *

Like floating in the void, Hamuko found a door in front of her. She understood what that was the moment her gaze fixed on it.

She supposed this was a dream, but somehow she knew it wasn't. The place was soundless. But that doesn't matter now.

She knew why he must go. She knew the reason why he must leave them. He loved this world, loved everyone around him, and everything.

She wanted to open her mouth however, no voice would out. She stared at him, still trying to say something. Though no voice would out, she believed he could hear her.

"I'll live fullest to the end…"

* * *

_Hakanaku tayutau sekai wo kimi no te de mamotta kara __  
__Ima ha tada tsubasa wo tatande yukkuri nemuri nasai __  
__Eien no yasuragi ni tsutsumarete love through all eternity_

_Yasashiku mimamoru watashi no kono te de nemuri nasai __  
__Waratteta naiteta okotteta kimi no koto oboete iru __  
__Wasurenai itsumademo kesshite until my life is exhausted_

_(Because you protected this ephemerally floating world by your own hand __  
__Now simply fold your wings and sleep restfully __  
__Be wrapped up in an eternal tranquility, and love through all eternity)_

_(Sleep, by this hand of mine that gently watches over you __  
__I remember you laughing, you crying, you angry __  
__I will never forget for all time until my life is exhausted)_

Sometimes she would see their figures lurking in the places where they had been. Sometimes she would cry when she dreamed about him. Sometimes she would hear his voice whispering at her ears.

"_Hamuko."_

Well, just like this.

_Kousaten kikoete kita kimi ni yoku nita koe __  
__Furimuite sora wo aogimiru koboresou na namida koraete_

_(At a crosswalk, I heard a voice very similar to yours __  
__I turned around and looked up at the sky, holding my tears back from overflowing)_

She turned back to the voice; saw an image of him smiling at her. Filling her eyes with tears, she took a deep breathe tried to hold them back. Closing her eyes and opened them once again, his image had gone. But that moment had enough for her to remember him forever.

Holding the MP3 Player on hand, she laid a kiss on it as if kissing him.

"Don't worry about me…I'll be fine."

"I love you, Minato-kun."


End file.
